A Different Ending
by iigothicxxxgirl666
Summary: Alternate ending to my Favorite movie Van Helsing. Anna lives Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Different ending to the movie Van Helsing, Anna is still alive!**

**I don't own Van Helsing or any of the Characters. Sadly**

* * *

She laid there on the Red pluch couch staring up at the black beast as it stummbled back and slowly transformed back into Van Helsing. He looked up at her as she stood up, he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked her in the eye and spoke

"You weren't late" , she smiled and replied "I had no where else to be". They both laughed, Van Helsing leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and was then interupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. They turned to see Carl standing there looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Anna blushed and cuddled into Van Helsings bare chest.

"Perhaps we should head back to the castle." Carl suggested. The couple nodded and headed back to the Valerious Castle hand in hand with Carl close on their tails.

...

Once they were back they went seperate ways Anna went to the den to light a fire, Gabriel went to get some clothes and Carl went to cabel the Vatican.

Gabriel came into the den to find Anna starring off into space. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist making her jump. She looked at him and sighed "Ohh Helsing u frightened me". He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck

"Sorry love I didn't mean to, So what where you thinkin about?"

She turned in his arms "Ohh nothing just day dreaming" She wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer and kissed her passionatly.

When they pulled away Anna looked at him as her eyes started to water up. He noticed straight away "Anna whats wrong?"

At that moment Carl came into the room and annonced "Van Helsing The Cardinal said to leave at sunrise tomorrow" Gabriel nodded in response. At this Anna pulled out of his arms and ran up to her room, slamming the door. She leaned against the door and sunk to the floor in tears.

* * *

**Read&Review!x**

**Kelsey!x**


	2. Chapter 2

Carl looked at Gabriel confused "What I say?"

"I don't know my friend, I'm going to see if she ok" With that Gabriel left and headed up the stairs to Annas room. He could hear her sobs from behind the closed door and started to get worried. He knocked gently "Anna? Whats wrong?" Nothing was to be heard from her except the muffled sounds of her sobs. He knocked again but louder this time "Anna, please tell me whats wrong" His voice was full of concern and sympahty.

"Leave me alone" was the response he got. He sighed and pushed the door open enough for him to fit through, he closed the door after him and looked to his right and found her on the floor trying her best to stop crying but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop.

She looked up at him tears running down her porcelan cheeks, her choclate brown curls were in complete disarray from the battle with Dracula and his last remaning bride Aleera. Her clothes had blood patches here and there and the sleave of her blouse was torn more than likely from when Gabriel attacked her in his werewolf state of mind, her cheeks were now black from the mascara that has been washed off from her tears and her lipstick was all smudged and she appered to be shaking.

He sat down beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace, rubbing her back trying to soothe her, she clung to him like he was the last thing on earth, and broke down in his arms

...

An hour later Anna finally stopped crying but Gabriel refused to let her go, she didn't object and cuddled into him. He kissed the top of her head "Anna, Darling please tell me whats got you so upset"

She looked up at him, His smooth dark wavy hair framed his face perfectly, his face was soft and he looked so handsome to her, His eyes were like chocolate stars she could get lost just starring into them, He was everything she wanted everything she needed, His strong arms still embraced her, yet he was to leave tomorrow how could he leave her she loves him and she needs him now more than ever.

Her eyes watered as she spoke " Helsing, I know this is going to sound stupid as I've only known you a few days, but in the few days that I've known you I've started to feel something for you and I can't stop it. You protected me since you got here, you killed Dracula and you saved my family. I owe you my life for what you've done for me and my family, But now I've no one, I've lost everyone that I love to the Count all except one" She looked him in the eye "Gabriel Van Helsing, I love you and I can bare to see you go I want you to stay here with me, rule Transilvania by my side, When the people hear about the death of Dracula you will be worshiped here. In the time I've known you I answered my own question that I had asked you the first night you got here. You Van Helsing are no murderer You are a holy man no matter what anyone else thinks. They haven't worked with you but i have and I know the truth, Please stay"

Her pleading eyes begged him to stay showing how much she cared about and loved him. He smiled and twirled a piece of her hair.

"I've fallen in love with you too Anna and I would love to stay, but it is my job to return to the Vatican. I assure you though I will return within a week and I will stay, I'll tell the Vatican that I'm leaving and I'm going to live a life with the woman I love"

She smiled and kissed him more passionatly than ever, the kiss got more intense and needing, They got up off the floor, removing each others clothes as they moved towards the large bed. Once all their clothes were removed Gabriel picked Anna up and layed her on the bed getting ontop. He kissed her neck and started kissing his way down to her breasts he looked up at her as he started to play with them, he started sucking on the perfectly pink nipple and nibbled ever so lightly, then moved over and repeated what he had done to the first one. He kissed his way back up and slid one hand down started rubbing her clit. She kissed back and moaned in his mouth her hand found his shaft and she started to stroke it he stuck two fingers in and moved the in and out of her gradually getting faster and added another finger. He pulled out them out of her and went down and stuck his tongue in licking up her juices and teasing her clit. He moved back up and she flipped them around kissing her way down she stuck his shaft in her mouth and sucked like a vaccum, He came and she swollowed kissing her way back up and sucked on his neck. He flipped them around again so he was on top and kissed her entering her at the same time he thrust in and out of her making her scream in pleasure his groans and her moans in sync. He set a steady pace for them until he came again then he pulled out and layed beside her panting form, sweat lined on both their foreheads.

She kissed him and pulled the blanket up over them laying her head on his bare chest, he put his arm around her holding her close he kissed her head and closed his eyes "Goodnight my Darling Anna"

She kissed his chest and replied "Goodnight, My Love"

* * *

**Read&Review :D!x**

**Kelsey!x**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Gabriel was laying in bed awake twirling his Princess' hair as she laid sleeping on his chest. He glanced out the window to see it was still dark. Anna stirred and he looked at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him and smiled "Morning love".

She snuggled into his chest and he kissed her head "Morning my Darling Anna, Did you sleep well?"

She looked up at him "Yes I did, did you?"

He smiled and kissed her "Yes very well Dear"

She kissed him softly and laid beside him and sighed "Not long till you have to leave"

"I'm sorry dear but i promise i will return" He cupped her face in his hand and wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. She smiled and cuddled into him for what time she had with him before he has to leave.

...

She stood at the docks waving goodbye, whilst tears filled her eyes. Gabriel waved back as did Carl. The tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke "Soon my love, soon we shall be together again" She mounted her horse and headed back to the castle, her vision was blurred and blinding sun didn't help.

It had been years since the sun had shined on the village, Everyone was gathering outside as Anna arrived in the village. A few of the villagers started to question what was going on "Princess Anna, Where has Van Helsing gone?" , "Has Dracula been defeated?"

She stood up on the well were she had stood when she first met Gabriel she cleared her throat and started her announcement "My people I am relieved to finally annonce the defeat of Dracula all thanks to Helsing, None of this would have been possible without him. In fact I would probably be dead if it wasn't for him. He is going to be forever welcomed in the village for he is our hero. Thanks to him your children can play outside during the day and in summer at night and you can be sure that they will be safe"

All of the towns people cheered and the children started to play and giggle. Anna got down of the well and mounted her horse "I shall hold a ball in honour of this, Once Helsing returns in a couple of weeks" With that she went home.

...

She tied her horse up in the stables and headed in. When she got in she went to the den and sat on the sofa infront of the fire and let her thoughts take over. The tears ran down her cheeks like a never-ending river

*Please return to me soon my love*

* * *

**Read&Review**

**Kelsey!x**


	4. Chapter 4

2Weeks have passed since Van Helsing left to return to Rome from his mission. Anna was laying awake in bed wondering when he would return to her when she started to feel sick, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. She cleaned her mouth and washed her face flushed the toilet. She took a look in the mirror she looked a mess.

Her hair hasn't been brushed in days and could do with a wash, her face was pale and drained of all colour, she had bag under her red puffy eyes from sleepless nights and crying.

She made her way back into her room and climbed into bed, She laid there starring up at the ceiling and thought of Van Helsing and their last night together. The tears ran down her cheeks and she cried herself to sleep.

...

A couple of hours later she was woke to find Gabriel sitting in the chair infront of the now lit fire in her room. At first she thought she was dreaming, rubbing her eyes and clearing her vision she saw him clearly but he still didn't trust herself so just to make sure she called him "Van Helsing?"

He turned and looked at her and smiled brightly he got up and alked over to her "Ho you feeling love?"

She smilied "Much better now your here"

He kissed her softly which she returned hungerly. He pulled away and took a good look at her, he noticed that her face as pale and drained of colour her eyes ere red and puffy with bags underneath, and her hair as in dissary. He realised ho much him leaving affected her

"I'm sorry for taking so long to return, the cardinal said i had to go on one last mission before i left" He smiled sadly at her.

She cupped his face in her hands "Its ok love your here now thats all that matters" She smiled and kissed him and he returned it.

...

A while later Anna was sitting at the table watching Gabriel as he cooked them both dinner. She smiled lovingly and was so glad he was there with her and he wasn't leaving again, Nothing could make her happier at that moment.

He served up the dinner and they both ate enjoying eachothers company, and Gabriel told Anna about his final mission making her laugh at his facial expression.

After dinner they washed the dishes and went through to the den and Anna started telling Gabriel about the ball she was going to hold in his honour and that he is now whorshiped in this village for killing Dracula and letting her people rest in peace with out having to worry about a vampire attack.

They started planning the ball. Gabriel watched her as she flipped through the book with different themes and dresses. He sawone that caught his eye, it was a halloween kind of themed one and there was a picture of a red dress with vampire teeth and gold jewellery

"That one would suit it perfectly i think" He said with a smile imagining Anna in the dress.

Anna took a look at it, It as nice and had a nice design to it "Yes I think it'll work"

Anna called the maids to get designers to decorate the ballroom, first thing tomorro morning. Satisfied with the response she headed to bed with Gabriel for her first night of sleep in weeks.

She changed into her nightdress and climb into bed. He got in beside her and held her close as she placed her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat. "Good night my Daring Anna"

"Good night Love" Her breaths evened out and she feel asleep.

**Read&Review **

**Kelsey!x**


End file.
